Present Worry
by unknown angel rae
Summary: Kazahaya worries over what to get Rikuo for Christmas. But, Rikuo's not much of a big help. While wlking through the streets on Chritmas Eve a young girl gives him advice.
1. What's the matter with you?

HELLO! lol i edited this chap. nothin new to it though.

Disclaimer: not mine...it never..will be...sniffs oh well hope you like!

* * *

It was a cold, snowy day. Kazahaya stood outside Green Pharmacy watching the snow fall. A fierce and frigid wind blew by him and made him shiver, reminding him about his forgotten jacket. He turned back to the store and looked through the windows. He saw Saiga sitting at the counter sleeping, an elderly woman, gently prodding the huge man to wake. Kakei walked over and hit him in the back of the head with his clipboard before walking back into the office. He scanned the store for the one he really wanted to see, and found him. He just finished putting the last ornament on the tree that he was told to decorate. Then Rikuo turned around and stared straight at Kazahaya. All Kazahaya did was stare back before he sighed, looked down, and turned back around to look back up at the sky.

Rikuo smirked as he finished putting the last ornament on the tree. Then he felt eyes on his back and turned around to see Kazahaya staring at him. He was shocked, in a way; the look Kazahaya was giving him seemed so different from the ones he usually gives him. It looked like he was...sad. Rikuo sighed when Kazahaya looked down and turned away from him.

"Go on Rikuo, Ill close up tonight. Kudo doesn't seem like himself today," Kakei said before he smiled and walked off to go wake Saiga again. Rikuo looked out the window again before he went and got his and Kazahaya's coat. He walked out of the store quietly, walked to Kazahaya and stood behind him. He saw Kazahaya look at him from the corner of his eye before he looked back at the sky. An eyebrow rose before Rikuo draped Kazahayas coat over him. Then Kazahaya leaned back against Rikuos strong chest. It surprised the dark haired teen and he stood still watching the smaller teens face for any signs of way he was acting the way he was.

Kazahaya sighed before he stood straight and turned and faced the other. The shorter teen looked blankly into Rikuos emotionless eyes before he wrapped his arms around the muscular teens waist. Kazahaya buried his face into Rikuos chest and stood there. Not long after Kazahaya let go and then walked up to their apartment.

When Rikuo finally walked into the apartment, he saw the kitchen light on and Kazahaya making dinner. He watched as Kazahaya washed the rice and wondered what was wrong with the teen. Why was he making dinner when it was Rikuos turn to?

Dinner was ready, now all Kazahaya had to do was put the stuff on the table. He took the bowls that contained the rice and turned to the table and jumped. Rikuo sat at the table one arm up, hand holding his head, sleeping peacefully. Kazahaya went to the table then set the food down softly then got the rest of the stuff.

Rikuo smelled dinner. He couldn't tell if it was done or not, all he knew was that he was smelling it. Then a gentle hand on his shoulder shook him softly.

"Rikuo, dinners ready." Rikuo opened his eyes and picked up his head he saw Kazahaya sitting across from him eating slowly and looking down. With an eyebrow raised he stood up and walked over to Kazahaya. Kazahaya looked up. Rikuo knelt down in front of Kazahaya and looked him in the eye.

"What is the matter with you?" he asked emotionlessly. Kazahaya sat and stared at Rikuo, shocked that he would even care about something that was bothering him.

* * *

Hello everyone. Sorry I let it hang like that, I just got writers block. Any of you who have read my other fics would know how much I hate chapters. Anyway, heres an update on how the two fics Im doing are.

Raging Rain and Longing Love : I have the third chapter done, but I forgot the spiral with the story in it in my school locker. Im stupid I know. Im sorry. Along with that I had a better Christmas fic for Legal Drug in there so Im kinda throwing this one together. It will seem crappy and again Im sorry.

Blood Red Rain : ...sorry? I dont know where I put the next chapter... I may have to rewrite it...sorry!


	2. Rikuo? Worries?

Okay……it's not exactly Christmas anymore but oh well! MWAHAHAHA! I just now got over writers block so none of my fics have been updated SORRY! Here ya goo!

Disclaimer: not mine don't sue….or you will die….

* * *

.

Kazahaya stared at Rikuo in shock. Was Rikuo worried about him? Kazahaya knew he had acted weird today, but he didnt expect Rikuo, of all people, to worry about him.

"Um... Im fine. Really Rikuo. Dont worry about me," Kazahaya said as he smiled at the teen. Rikuo looked at Kazahaya. He grunted then went back to eating. Kazahaya stared at Rikuo again. Before he sighed and stood then left the table. He went to their room then laid down on his bed. He sighed again before he looked at the ceiling. _Was_ Rikuo worried about him? It didnt seem like it. Kazahaya looked out the window at the small crescent moon.

Rikuo watched as Kazahaya got up and left. He didnt understand what made him do that. Seriously, he left and at least half of his dinner was still there. After Rikuo ate he stood then decided to leave the dishes for tomorrow. He went into their room and stopped when he saw Kazahaya asleep. He walked over to the sleeping teen then carefully picked him up and laid him on his bed for a minute so he could pull the sheets on Kazahayas bed back. Then as he was about to put the fair-haired teen into his bed, Kazahaya woke up slightly.

"Hmm...R-Rikuo?" he whispered before he snuggled into Rikuo and gripped the front of his shirt tightly. Rikuo laid him down gently but he couldnt pry himself from the smaller, less strong teen. He didnt want to wake him but he didnt know what to do. He sighed then carefully crawled into the bed beside him. Kazahaya snuggled up to him again, laying his head on the strong teens chest and an arm on his stomach. Rikuo smiled softly before he wrapped his own arms tightly around Kazahaya.

* * *

Kazahaya woke up slowly. At first he didnt realize what was going on because he wasnt used to waking up on his own. Then he remembered that Kakei had given them Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off. Then Kazahaya noticed that despite how cold it looked outside, he was warm and cozy. He never wakes up like that. Then he felt something tighten around his waist. He looked down and saw arms holding him tightly. He looked back and saw Rikuo sleeping peacefully behind him. When Kazahaya saw how beautiful Rikuo looked he didnt have the heart to wake him so he turned back around, snuggled closer to him and went back to sleep.

When Rikuo woke up he saw that Kazahaya was facing him and had his head tucked underneath his chin. He smiled softly before he gently brushed Kazahaya's bangs out of his face. He then gently kissed the smaller teen's forehead. Rikuo didn't know what was wrong with the fair haired teen. He wanted to know but Kazahaya wouldn't tell him anyway. No matter how many times he would ask. Rikuo sighed before he slowly and gently untangled himself from the sleeping teen. Rikuo walked to the bathroom door and looked back at Kazahaya, then he walked into the room to take a shower.

Kazahaya woke again then sat up and stretched. He looked toward the bathroom door, hearing the shower running. He got up, changed then went to make breakfast. He jumped as soon as he walked out the room door. Kakei stood smiling at him.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully. Kazahaya's breathing slowed back to normal.

"Morning Kakei. What…what brings you here?" he asked hoping that they didn't have a mission. Kakei chuckled lightly.

"It's not a mission. I was just wondering what you boys were going to do today." He replied, with the same smile on his face.

"I'm not sure what Rikuo's doing but I'm gonna go find him a Christmas present today." He said. Kakei nodded.

"That's a great idea Kudo. I also came to tell you that me and Saiga were going away for two days. So it'll be just you boys alright? Don't get into trouble now. Bye!" he said then left the apartment. Kazahaya stood dumbfounded for a second before continuing with his earlier plan of making breakfast.

Rikuo opens the bathroom door and looks to make sure Kazahaya isn't in the room. He had heard the whole conversation and was surprised that Kazahaya would want to get him a Christmas present. Especially after all he's done to the poor fair-haired teen. Rikuo sighed. Should he get Kazahaya a present? Yeah…yeah he should. Rikuo made up his mind. Today while Kazahaya's out he'll go out and find one for him too. Rikuo had the perfect idea for a gift. Rikuo smirked before he heard Kazahaya calling and saying breakfast was ready.

* * *

HELLO! Anyway yeah it's not Christmas but who cares! Review! Lol I'm back in business!

Oh I'm gonna be changing my pen name….wanna know what it is? I'm changing it to BlueAngelRae okay? Lol REVIEW!

unknownangel


End file.
